Ichiyo Tersayang
by seerstella
Summary: Ichiyo berada dalam kegelapan, dan Riku masih mencintainya. Ditulis untuk #EyesVoiceHear Challenge. Rated M for safety.


Title: Ichiyo Tersayang

Authoress: Seer M. Anno

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.

Fandom: Boys Love Theatrical Edition (Schoolboy Crush)

Rating: R

Pairing: Riku Hanazono/Ichiyo Mizuki

Summary: Ichiyo berada dalam kegelapan, dan Riku masih mencintainya.

Genre: AU. Angst.

Warnings: Slash, language, possible OOCness.

A/N: Ditulis untuk #EyesVoiceHear Challenge. I really love this movie, and oddly my heart hurts more to these two than the main pairing. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **Ichiyo Tersayang**

 **Seer M. Anno**

* * *

"Ichiyo, apa-apaan kau ini?"

Riku Hanazono tidak dapat mempercayai penglihatannya. Ichiyo Mizuki, si kutu buku yang selalu menurut dan tidak pernah melawan kalau disuruh-suruh, sekarang dikeluarkan dari sekolah karena melakukan tindak penyerangan. _Pesuruh sekolah itu tidak salah apa-apa_ , hati kecil Riku berkata, _Ichiyo-lah yang menyerangnya tanpa sebab, padahal dia hanya melarang Ichiyo keluar asrama karena sudah lewat jam malam. Dia hanya menjalankan tugasnya_.

Tapi itu tidak berarti Riku tidak ingin memecat orang itu. Beginilah kalau keluargamu investor terbesar sekolah; semua bisa kaukuasai.

"Maaf, Riku."

Riku berhenti melamun dan dilihatnya air mata mengalir deras di pipi Ichiyo. Kacamata tebalnya sangat berkabut sampai-sampai Riku tidak bisa melihat matanya. Matanya yang selalu bersinar setiap kali Riku berbicara dengannya, tidak peduli apa itu suruhan atau ejekan.

Riku merasa hatinya perih. Dia berlutut di hadapan teman kecilnya itu dan melipat tangannya di pangkuannya yang kurus. Ichiyo memang mungil; tubuhnya yang lemah dan matanya yang cacat dari lahir acapkali membuatnya tidak berdaya. Bahkan dari Riku sekalipun.

"Ada yang mau kaubicarakan denganku?" Nadanya menuntut, seperti biasa.

Ichiyo menggeleng perlahan. "Aku harus berkemas."

"Tunggu dulu." Riku menekan lengannya yang terlipat ke paha Ichiyo, mencegahnya berdiri. "Kau tidak perlu keluar dari sekolah ini. Semua bisa kuatur."

Dalam diam, Ichiyo melepaskan kacamatanya dan mengelap lensanya dengan baju. Tanpa kacamata, kedua matanya terlihat kecil dan telanjang. Namun, kali ini kedua mata tersebut merah dan bengkak, dan Riku ingin sekali memecat pesuruh sekolah itu. Atau memukuli Amakami sampai mati. Atau keduanya.

"Riku, ini salahku. Seharusnya aku bisa lebih mengendalikan diri."

Riku harus menahan diri untuk tidak meludah ke lantai kamar. Ini kamar Ichiyo. Tapi ini juga kamar Sora Amakami, si anak baru brengsek yang sudah menangkap hati Ichiyo yang rapuh dan menghancurkannya seolah itu tidak berarti. Padahal, Riku rela melakukan apa saja untuk sahabatnya itu.

Riku akhirnya meludah ke arah tempat tidur Amakami.

Ichiyo mungkin melihatnya, mungkin juga tidak. Lagipula, dia nyaris buta tanpa kacamatanya. Dia akhirnya memakai kembali kacamatanya sebelum mendorong lengan Riku dengan kedua tangan yang gemetar. Perlahan Riku menurut, dan hanya menatap punggung Ichiyo yang sibuk memasukkan baju-bajunya ke dalam koper.

"Apa kata orangtuamu nanti?" tanyanya, suaranya mengisi kekosongan dalam ruangan itu.

Ichiyo berhenti berkemas. "Aku... bisakah kau membuat mereka tidak tahu?"

Riku mengangguk. "Sudah kubilang, semua bisa diatur. Kau menyepelekan kekuatanku atau bagaimana?"

Setelah beberapa minggu, baru kali itulah Ichiyo Mizuki tersenyum padanya.

Riku membenci senyum getir itu selamanya.

* * *

"Ichiyo? Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Ichiyo tersenyum tipis sambil bersandar di pintu kamar Riku. Kacamatanya tak lagi berkabut, dan matanya sudah kembali bersinar. Riku bangkit dari ranjang dan memeluknya erat-erat. Dia bersyukur pintu kamarnya tertutup sehingga tidak ada yang melihatnya melakukan sesuatu... _selembut_ ini.

Lagipula, tidak sepatutnya _lemah lembut_ dan _Riku Hanazono_ berada dalam kalimat yang sama.

"Serius, kau ngapain di sini? Berani juga kau menyusup ke asrama malam-malam begini."

Mata Ichiyo berbinar-binar. Riku tahu Ichiyo selalu senang kalau dibilang berani, meskipun dalam konteks sarkasme, karena tidak ada yang pernah memujinya demikian. Riku juga tahu kalau Ichiyo menjadikannya panutan, meski dia tidak pernah mengatakannya secara langsung. "Bolehkah aku menemanimu?"

Riku duduk di ranjang dan menarik Ichiyo supaya duduk di sampingnya. Kedua tangan Ichiyo merayap perlahan di pipinya, dan saat itulah Riku melihat ada yang _luar biasa salah_ dari matanya. Dia tercekat, hampir tak mampu berkata-kata.

"Ichiyo, kenapa matamu?"

* * *

Ichiyo Mizuki kehilangan penglihatannya tak lama setelah dia dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Terlunta-lunta di pinggiran kota, dia berusaha mencari pekerjaan. Namun, fisiknya yang lemah tidak mampu bertahan dalam pekerjaannya sebagai tukang angkat barang di pelabuhan. Dia jatuh sakit tanpa perawatan yang memadai, dan semua sudah gelap ketika dia bangun suatu pagi.

Riku ingin menangis, tetapi dia tahu itu tidak ada gunanya. Dielusnya rambut sahabat kecilnya itu. "Kau akan ikut denganku."

Itu lebih terdengar seperti janji daripada suruhan galak yang biasa diberikannya.

Ichiyo tidak menjawab, tetapi Riku melihatnya tersenyum. Dia membalas senyumnya, namun itu tidak bertahan lama ketika dia sadar Ichiyo takkan bisa melihatnya.

* * *

Riku bersyukur dia tinggal sendiri dalam kamarnya. Sekali lagi, keuntungan memiliki ayah dengan posisi penting di sekolah. Ichiyo tinggal di kamarnya, berusaha untuk tidak bersuara. Ketika anak buah Riku datang, Ichiyo akan bersembunyi di bawah tempat tidur.

Tubuh Ichiyo dingin dan gemetar saat Riku memeluknya setiap malam. Temperatur tubuhnya memang selalu aneh, dan Riku sudah terbiasa. Riku juga sudah terbiasa dengan mimpi-mimpi buruknya, maka mereka tidur bersama seolah mereka kembali lagi menjadi dua bocah lelaki berusia delapan tahun.

"Mimpi lagi?" tanya Riku suatu malam, suaranya menggema di dalam kegelapan.

Ichiyo mendongak dan menatapnya dengan mata berselaput. Riku selalu merinding melihatnya. "Ayo, ceritakan padaku," bujuknya sambil melihat ke arah lain, menghindari pandangan dengan kedua mata itu.

Ichiyo bercerita dengan suara serak. Dia memimpikan Amakami brengsek itu, untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Dia memimpikan sosok Amakami yang mengejeknya, menamparnya, dan mengatakan supaya Ichiyo menjauh dari dirinya. Dia memimpikan pandangan jijik yang dilemparkan Amakami padanya.

Riku mengeratkan pelukannya, terlepas dari aliran kemarahan yang menderas pada dirinya. "Takkan kubiarkan dia, Ichiyo."

"Tidak apa-apa, Riku," bela Ichiyo. "Sudah terlambat sekarang."

Riku mendengus. "Tidak ada yang terlambat selama dia masih di sini."

"Aku serius, Riku." Suara Ichiyo mendadak terdengar lebih mantap dari sebelumnya. "Ini bukan salah Sora. Bukan salahnya kalau dia memang tidak menyukaiku."

Riku tidak sanggup lagi berkilah. Dia hanya mendesah dan berusaha untuk tidur lagi, tubuh Ichiyo yang dingin memberikan ketenangan yang aneh pada dirinya.

* * *

Riku, sebagai penguasa sekolah, memiliki banyak anak buah. Sejak Ichiyo dikeluarkan, mereka sudah jarang mendatangi kamarnya atau mengerumuninya di koridor sekolah. Awalnya memang agak aneh, tapi bagus juga.

Akhir-akhir ini Riku lebih senang sendirian. Dia masih marah sekali kalau membayangkan dikeluarkannya Ichiyo dari sekolah, meskipun orang yang bersangkutan sekarang masih tidur dengan lelap di kamarnya sementara dia masuk kelas.

Terkadang didengarnya bisikan di sekelilingnya, dan dia merasa anak-anak itu sedang membicarakannya. Itu membuatnya kesal. Dulu, dia tidak peduli, karena dia tahu tidak ada yang akan berani padanya.

Tapi sekarang? Itu cerita lain.

Dia dapat mendengar Yuuma, salah satu anak buahnya, mendengus ketika dia menyuruhnya mengawasi gerak-gerik Amakami. Itu membuat darahnya mendidih.

Brengsek.

Riku perlahan sadar bahwa dia kehilangan wibawanya, dan dia tidak tahu kenapa.

* * *

"Riku, itu bukan salah Sora."

"Aku yakin semua orang sudah berpihak padanya."

"Sora bukan orang yang seperti itu." Ichiyo berusaha menjelaskan. Riku kesal melihatnya. "Riku, sudahlah. Mereka tidak seberharga itu."

"Sejak kapan kau jadi bijak begini, Ichiyo?"

Ichiyo tertawa. Riku sudah mencintai suara itu sejak mereka masih delapan tahun. Dielusnya rambut Ichiyo perlahan.

"Kalau bukan karena kau, sudah kuhajar anak itu."

Ichiyo tampak khawatir. "Riku, jangan cari perkara."

"Kau kan tahu sendiri kalau tak ada yang berani padaku."

Ichiyo mengangguk, kacamatanya miring sedikit karenanya. Riku memperhatikannya membetulkannya dengan perasaan bingung. _Untuk apa masih berkacamata tebal kalau kau sudah tidak bisa melihat lagi, coba?_

"Aku tidak ingin kau cari perkara. Cukup sekali saja kau ribut dengannya."

Riku teringat perkelahiannya dengan Amakami di kantin, dan mendengus. "Aku bisa menghajarnya lebih dari itu."

Ichiyo mengangguk lagi. "Aku tahu. Tapi itu tidak perlu. Aku tidak perlu dibela lagi."

Sebelum Riku sempat menjawab, mendadak sahabatnya itu berdiri. "Aku ingin ketemu Noah, bolehkah?"

Riku mengerjap menatapnya. Sekarang sudah tengah malam, dan jelas semua harus berada di kamar tidur masing-masing. Tetapi toh dia tetap berdiri dan menggandeng Ichiyo ke luar, menyusuri koridor yang gelap.

"Ichiyo, bisakah kau berhenti menarik-narikku?"

Anak itu tertawa, suaranya mengisi kekosongan koridor itu. Sekarang dialah yang memimpin jalan, bukan Riku. "Aku hanya tidak sabar, itu saja. Kalau kau sulit melihat, coba pegang dinding."

"Kau sendiri?" Riku bertanya sambil meraba dinding di sampingnya.

"Aku tahu jalan pintas."

Tak lama, mereka sudah berada di luar asrama. Riku merasakan angin malam menerpa wajahnya, dan mau tak mau dia tersenyum.

"Noah!" Ichiyo berseru. Suaranya gembira sekali.

Kambing itu mendekat, dan Ichiyo berlutut di sampingnya. Riku melihatnya menepuk-nepuk hewan itu dan berbisik-bisik. Itu membuatnya penasaran.

"Apa yang kaukatakan padanya?" tanyanya ketika mereka sudah kembali lagi ke kamar. Tampaknya Ichiyo tahu persis jalan pintas tersebut sampai-sampai dia tidak membutuhkan penglihatannya. Justru Riku yang harus berjuang dalam kegelapan.

"Aku hanya memintanya menjagamu, itu saja."

Riku tidak dapat tidur malam itu.

* * *

Terkadang, Riku membayangkan Amakami dan apa yang dilihat Ichiyo darinya yang membuatnya sangat menawan. Orang itu tidak pantas sama sekali untuk Ichiyo, sama sekali tidak pantas! Riku memang tampak seperti penindas Ichiyo, tapi itulah hubungan mereka. Tidak ada orang lain yang bisa mengerti itu, dan Riku juga tidak ingin berbagi.

Dia sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri ketika mendengar suara kursi ditarik dan seseorang duduk di hadapannya. Sebelum Riku bisa melihat siapa itu, dia mendengar seseorang menyapa orang tersebut, dan dia langsung tahu.

"Mau apa kau, Amakami?"

Amakami menghela napas. Riku juga mendengar jari-jarinya mengetuk meja kantin tempat mereka berada sekarang. Di sekeliling mereka, semua mendadak senyap seolah menunggu jawaban anak baru itu.

"Aku mau minta maaf." Hanya itu jawaban Amakami, suaranya tenang seperti biasa. "Aku sangat menyesal Ichiyo dikeluarkan."

 _Brengsek._

Riku menghajarnya secara membabi buta, sama seperti perkelahian mereka sebelumnya.

* * *

Awalnya, Riku tidak tahu siapa yang sedang melilitkan perban pada kepalanya, tetapi dia mengenali kedua tangan yang melakukannya. Dia pernah menjabat salah satunya di hari pertama masuk sekolah.

"Aoi-sensei," panggilnya.

Dia memang tidak terlalu menyukai guru muda itu, tetapi di saat seperti ini, dia harus mengakui kalau apa yang dilakukannya cukup menenangkan. Entah mengapa, itu mengingatkannya pada suhu tubuh Ichiyo setiap malam.

"Riku." Didengarnya guru itu mendesah. "Kamu ini sulit diatur."

Riku menjadi kesal. Ditepisnya tangan yang masih mengobati lukanya. "Berani bicara begitu lagi, kubuat kau hengkang dari sini."

Aoi-sensei mendesah lagi. Tangannya kembali mengurus perban di kepala Riku. "Kepalamu menghantam meja dan tidak berhenti berdarah sampai lama sekali. Kami hampir membawamu ke rumah sakit. Ini berbahaya, Riku."

"Amakami yang mulai duluan," sergah Riku, menolak disalahkan. Lagipula, semua ini memang salah Amakami. Kalau saja dia tidak masuk ke sekolah ini, dia takkan sekamar dengan Ichiyo dan mengacaukan segalanya.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan ribut lagi."

Riku menoleh dan melihat Ichiyo menghampirinya. Wajahnya tampak khawatir ketika dia duduk di samping Riku di atas ranjang UKS. Jika Aoi-sensei mengindahkannya, dia tidak berkata apa-apa. Riku bersyukur karenanya.

"Istirahatlah, Riku," ujar Aoi-sensei. "Kata perawat sekolah, kamu bebas pelajaran sampai besok. Dia akan kembali sebentar lagi dengan obat untukmu."

Riku hanya mendengarnya melangkah pergi, karena dia sudah sibuk menatap Ichiyo. "Tidak ada yang melihatmu, kan?" tanyanya dengan suara serendah mungkin.

Ichiyo menggeleng. "Aku tahu sekarang masih jam pelajaran."

"Bagus." Riku melingkarkan lengan pada bahunya. "Sensei tahu kau di sini? Dia sepertinya santai tadi."

Ichiyo mengangkat bahu. Riku merasa dia menyimpan rahasia, tapi dia tidak ingin memaksanya berbicara.

"Sudah kubilang jangan ribut dengan Sora."

Riku tertawa keras meski itu membuat kepalanya sakit bukan kepalang. "Aku tidak tahan. Kuharap aku berhasil membuatnya babak belur."

Ichiyo menggeleng lagi, namun Riku bisa melihat senyum tipis di bibirnya. "Sudahlah. Lagipula, Aoi-sensei menyukainya, jadi jangan kaget kalau dia banyak menegurmu."

"Aku bisa membuat mereka pergi dari sini."

"Tidak perlu, Riku," larang Ichiyo. "Sudah saatnya kau dilihat sebagai dirimu sendiri, bukan penguasa sekolah karena ayahmu investor terbesar di sini."

Riku tertawa lagi. Kalau bukan Ichiyo yang berkata demikian, pasti Riku sudah memukulinya dengan senang hati. Tapi ini Ichiyo. Orang yang sudah menangkap hatinya sejak lama.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi bijaksana begini?"

"Kurasa... dikeluarkan ada untungnya juga," jawab sahabatnya itu. Riku lega ketika melihat senyumnya melebar. Dia tidak menyangka Ichiyo mampu memandang peristiwa itu dari sisi yang baik.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Riku, lihat ini."

Riku menunduk dan melihat sesuatu di tangan Ichiyo. Dia tidak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya. "Apa itu? Kau menciptakan benda baru lagi?"

Ichiyo tertawa dan membiarkan kedua tangan Riku memegang benda itu. "Ini pelubang sepatu. Kalau kau tahu huruf Braille, ini alat yang pertama dipakai untuk menulis. Dengan begitu, orang-orang buta masih bisa membaca."

"Kau mau menyuruhku menulis untukmu?"

Wajah Ichiyo memerah dan Riku sudah tahu apa jawabannya.

* * *

 _Ichiyo tersayang, hari ini cerah. Noah banyak makan rumput dan hampir mengigitku!_

Riku sebenarnya benci belajar. Namun, seusai kelas, dia mengurung diri di kamarnya dan belajar huruf-huruf Braille dari buku yang dibawa Ichiyo sebelum menyusup kembali ke asrama.

Ichiyo ikut membantunya, ikut meraba-raba huruf-huruf timbul sambil membacakannya untuk Riku. Mereka jadi sibuk berdua di kamar, hanya keluar ketika jam makan. Ichiyo selalu menolak dibawakan, katanya dia makan kalau Riku sedang di kelas. Setelah beberapa kali memaksa, akhirnya Riku menyerah.

Ichiyo tertawa ketika Riku memberikannya tulisan Braille pertamanya. "Noah memang sering begitu, harap maklum," komentarnya.

Riku agak kecewa karena Ichiyo tidak berkomentar soal kata 'tersayang' yang ditulisnya, tapi dia diam saja. Lagipula, kekecewaannya terbayar ketika Ichiyo memeluknya lebih erat malam itu.

* * *

"Riku, saya memanggilmu kemari karena beberapa alasan."

Riku mendengar Aoi-sensei berbicara, namun tidak mendengarkannya. Intinya, wali kelasnya itu prihatin karena nilainya jatuh, serta kegiatannya yang sekarang lebih sering dihabiskan bersama Ichiyo.

"Ada baiknya kamu lebih sering keluar asrama, Riku."

"Kau mengusirku?" tantang Riku.

Aoi-sensei hanya menghela napas. Riku harus mengakui kalau orang itu punya cukup keberanian. Biasanya guru lain langsung ciut nyalinya begitu Riku menggunakan nada itu.

"Saya hanya merasa kamu perlu kembali bersosialisasi, apalagi setelah—"

Riku sontak berdiri. "Cukup. Aku mengerti, Sensei."

Riku berusaha untuk tetap berjalan tegak ketika meninggalkan ruang guru. Namun dia tidak melihat gerombolan anak-anak yang berlarian dari arah berlawanan. Salah satu dari mereka menabraknya, membuatnya terjatuh. Dia hanya terduduk di sana selama beberapa menit, tanpa suara. Kepalanya sakit luar biasa.

"Biar kubantu. Mereka seharusnya tidak boleh berlari di koridor."

Riku mengenali suara itu. Dia mendengus sembari berusaha untuk berdiri, hanya untuk kembali terduduk. "Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu, Amakami."

"Aku tahu." Suara Amakami terdengar capek. "Tapi setidaknya biarkan aku membantumu berdiri."

Larangan Ichiyo untuk bertengkar dengan Amakami bergema dalam pikiran Riku, dan akhirnya dia meraih tangan anak itu.

* * *

 _Ichiyo tersayang, tadi aku bertemu Amakami. Dia tidak lagi meminta maaf, tapi dia membantuku berdiri._

Ichiyo tersenyum ketika tangannya selesai membaca tulisan itu. "Kalian bisa berteman, kan?" tanyanya riang.

Riku mendengus. Bantuan Amakami barusan, menurutnya, belum dapat dianggap sebagai bentuk pertemanan. Tetapi senyum Ichiyo membuatnya ikut tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau masih belum mau menerima maafnya, Riku?"

Riku mengangkat bahu. "Karena kau masih belum mau kembali ke sekolah ini."

Ichiyo tampak sedih. "Kali ini, aku tidak ingin kaubantu. Apa untungnya buatku? Nilaiku sudah hancur dan aku menyerang pesuruh sekolah itu. Namaku sudah jelek dan aku tidak punya ayah yang hebat untuk menopang reputasiku. Sudahlah, Riku."

Kata-kata Ichiyo memang ada benarnya, namun itu tidak berarti Riku mau menyerah begitu saja.

"Kalau kau memang tidak mau kembali kemari," ujarnya setelah beberapa lama. " _Aku_ yang akan membawamu ke luar."

* * *

Menyelinap bersama Ichiyo ke luar asrama ternyata cukup mudah. Riku tidak merasa ada yang melihat mereka, dan Ichiyo membimbingnya melewati jalan pintas. Setelah beberapa menit, Riku bisa merasakan angin yang hangat karena bercampur dengan panas matahari.

"Aku bekerja di sebelah sana," Ichiyo berkata setelah mereka sudah memasuki kota kecil di dekat sekolah. "Pelabuhan punya bau yang khas, ya kan, Riku?"

Riku tidak perlu melihat untuk bisa mengenali dermaga. Bau laut dan kapal sudah cukup baginya. Dibiarkannya Ichiyo berbicara, menjelaskan padanya seperti apa pekerjaannya dulu.

Riku membeli hotdog—Ichiyo menolak, dasar anak bodoh, sadarkah dia kalau tubuhnya sudah sekurus lidi?—dari sebuah kios di pinggir taman, dan di sanalah mereka menghabiskan siang itu. Kadang ada yang berbicara di antara mereka, kadang juga tidak. Namun keduanya sudah terbiasa dengan kesunyian itu.

"Riku?"

"Ya?"

Ichiyo tersenyum padanya. Dia lebih sering tersenyum akhir-akhir ini dibandingkan seumur hidupnya sebelum dikeluarkan. "Terimakasih banyak, ya. Meskipun hubungan kita sering disalahartikan, aku tetap menganggapmu sahabat terbaikku."

Riku hanya mengangkat bahu. Dia _sama sekali tidak_ merasa tersanjung. _Tidak sama sekali_ , meskipun dia harus mengakui kalau perkataan Ichiyo membuatnya tersenyum.

Kesunyian kembali mengisi diri mereka.

"Riku?"

"Ya?"

"Apakah kita akan baik-baik saja?'

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu?" Riku balik bertanya dengan ketus. "Tentu saja kita akan baik-baik saja."

Ichiyo hanya tersenyum. Aneh. Biasanya dia mengkeret kalau Riku sudah memakai nada itu. "Baguslah. Kau mau pulang, Riku?"

Riku sebenarnya tidak mau. Tetapi tetap digamitnya tangan Ichiyo yang kecil dan dingin, lalu membimbingnya kembali ke asrama. Riku merasakan banyak pandangan tertuju padanya, dan itu membuatnya marah.

"Sudahlah, Riku," ujar Ichiyo tiba-tiba sambil mempererat genggaman tangannya. "Jangan dipedulikan."

Riku berjuang keras mengabaikan mata-mata yang seolah menusuk punggungnya sepanjang jalan kembali ke asrama.

* * *

 _Ichiyo tersayang,_

 _Tadi Aoi-sensei memanggilku. Katanya nilaiku membaik. Ada untungnya juga kau terus membacakan tugas-tugas sekolahku yang menyebalkan itu sampai aku mau mengerjakannya._

 _Dia juga bilang bagus juga aku mau keluar asrama. Itu pujian, tapi aku tetap tidak menyukainya. Aku curiga dia ada apa-apa dengan Amakami. Dan ngomong-ngomong soal anak baru itu, kurasa dia adalah alasannya kau dikeluarkan._

Ichiyo tidak berkata apa-apa ketika dia menerima tulisan Riku sore itu. Riku agak kesal; itu tulisannya yang paling panjang. Dilumurinya kacamata Ichiyo dengan ludah untuk membalas dendam. Dia sudah terlalu terbiasa melakukannya sampai-sampai dia butuh beberapa saat untuk sadar kalau itu tidak ada gunanya.

Ichiyo tetap diam. Tetapi ketika jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah duabelas malam, suara lirihnya terdengar di dalam pelukan Riku.

"Riku, aku boleh tanya sesuatu?"

"Apa?"

"Apa yang kauingat tentangku?"

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu?" Tetapi sebuah memori alam bawah sadar tiba-tiba menyerang Riku, membuatnya tersentak. Dia melihat setir mobil, lampu jalan, dan Ichiyo.

Ichiyo.

 _Ichiyo yang—_

"Riku?"

Perlu beberapa saat bagi Riku untuk menyadari panggilan kedua itu. "Ya?"

"Apa kau mencintaiku?"

Betapa inginnya Riku mengiyakan pertanyaan itu, tetapi lidahnya serasa kelu. Bayangan Sora Amakami dan wajah Ichiyo yang gembira di sampingnya seketika mengisi pikiran Riku. Wajah Ichiyo tidak pernah tampak seriang itu ketika bersamanya. Ichiyo tidak pernah tersenyum dan tertawa seperti itu ketika Riku mengganggunya, menyuruhnya membawakan tasnya, atau melumuri ludah ke lensa kacamatanya. Padahal dia tahu seperti itulah hubungan mereka selama ini. Hanya Riku, dan bukan Amakami, yang mampu mengusir air mata dari pipi Ichiyo sejak mereka masih belia.

Sora Amakami merusak segalanya.

"Kau mencintai _nya_."

Ichiyo terdiam. Terlepas dari kemarahan yang menggelegak dalam dirinya, Riku tetap mengelus rambut Ichiyo dalam kegelapan yang menenangkan itu.

* * *

Riku memeluk udara dingin ketika dia terbangun pagi itu.

Dia turun dari tempat tidurnya secepat kilat, kakinya menginjak lantai yang dingin. Riku tidak menyukai rasa dingin itu, tetapi kali ini dia mengabaikannya.

"Ichiyo!"

Riku berlari mengitari kamar. Kamarnya kosong melompong.

"Ichiyo!"

Riku melesat ke luar. Telinganya menangkap suara-suara, namun pikirannya mendadak diserang oleh ingatan.

 _"Takkan kubiarkan ini terjadi, Ichiyo!"_

 _Kaca yang pecah berhamburan, menghujam wajahnya, menusuk matanya..._

"Ichiyo!"

Suara-suara di sekelilingnya terdengar semakin keras, namun Riku mengabaikannya. Dia terhuyung seolah mabuk berat, hanya mengandalkan dinding untuk tetap berjalan tegak. Kakinya membawanya melalui jalan pintas ke luar asrama, menuju tempat kesukaan Ichiyo.

"Noah..."

Kambing itu mengembik dan Riku jatuh terduduk di atas rumput. Memori semakin menyerangnya dengan ganas.

 _"Ichiyo! Kembalilah ke sekolah!"_

 _Ichiyo menggeleng sedemikian kuatnya sampai-sampai kacamatanya hampir terlempar. Riku jadi ingin ikut melempar sesuatu padanya._

 _"Terserah kau, kalau begitu. Dasar tolol!"_

 _Ichiyo mendadak meraih lengannya. Tangannya dingin dan berkeringat, matanya merah dan basah di balik kacamatanya yang retak._

 _Riku tetap ingin menciumnya. Dia ingin tetap memeluknya, meskipun Ichiyo tampak menyedihkan sekali di dalam gudang pelabuhan tempatnya tidur._

 _"Riku! Dengarkan aku!"_

 _"Untuk apa?" Riku menyentakkan bahu supaya Ichiyo bisa berhenti mencengkeram lengannya. "Kau tidak bisa diatur. Kau memang sudah berubah."_

 _"Riku—"_

 _"Semua karena Amakami, kan?" Riku meludah ke lantai yang kotor. "Kau berani menentangku karena pengaruhnya!"_

 _Mata Ichiyo berkilat. Ditatapnya Riku seperti hendak mengajak berkelahi. "Sora tidak sep—"_

 _Riku merenggutnya dengan kasar dan menciumnya. Ichiyo bergerak-gerak di pelukannya, namun tidak melawan._

 _Riku tidak tahan melihat wajahnya yang berkerut seolah menahan rasa sakit. Didorongnya Ichiyo sampai dia terhuyung dan jatuh terduduk di atas sehelai kain jelek tempatnya tidur._

 _"Kau menjijikkan."_

"Ichiyo! Brengsek, dimana kau?!"

Hanya Noah yang menjawabnya. Riku memejamkan mata, menenggelamkan diri dalam memori hari yang mengerikan itu.

 _Riku tahu dia menenggak alkohol lebih banyak dari seharusnya, tetapi dia tidak peduli. Mobil yang dikendarainya mulai oleng, tapi itu mungkin hanya imajinasinya semata. Dia tidak peduli._

 _Dia tidak peduli lagi._

"Riku."

Itu bukan Ichiyo, tetapi Riku tetap saja menjawabnya. "Apa?"

"Kamu baik-baik saja?" Suara Aoi-sensei mengisi pendengarannya. Riku mengangkat kepala dan membuka mata.

Aoi-sensei tidak lebih dari sekadar suara di antara kegelapan.

* * *

"Mau kemana kita?"

"Kita mau ke pelabuhan." Suara Aoi-sensei mengalahkan deru mobil yang dikendarainya. "Tetapi, maukah kamu bercerita kenapa kamu lari ke luar seperti tadi? Kamu cukup membuat sekolah geger."

Riku melengos. Tentu saja dia takkan menceritakan sesuatu yang personal seperti itu. Maka dia diam saja.

Tahu bahwa Riku menolak berbicara, Aoi-sensei yang mengisi kesunyian. "Nilaimu membaik, dan teman sekelasmu tidak terlalu takut lagi padamu. Itu langkah yang bagus."

Riku mendengus. "Ternyata kau bisa juga membaca tulisanku."

"Untungnya, saya bisa membaca huruf Braille, Riku." Mobil itu berhenti, namun mesin masih menyala. Riku merasa mereka berada di bawah lampu merah. Dia mendengar guru biologi itu mendesah. "Tapi bukan itu permasalahannya. Siapakah yang mengajarimu, Riku?"

"Apa itu urusanmu?"

Aoi-sensei kembali menjalankan mobil sebelum menjawab. "Kamu murid saya, jadi ya, kamu urusan saya." Dia terdiam sejenak. "Dan Ichiyo-kun juga urusan saya."

"Oh," sindir Riku. "Kukira hanya Amakami urusanmu."

Aoi-sensei menghela napas. Riku tahu dia marah, tapi masih berusaha mengendalikannya. "Kita sudah sampai."

Riku tahu itu. Begitu mereka turun, bau yang khas menyambutnya. "Mau apa kita di sini? Kau mau membujuk Ichiyo supaya kembali?"

"Apa?" Aoi-sensei terdengar kaget. "Riku, apakah Ichiyo pernah mendatangimu setelah dia dikeluarkan?"

Riku ingin mengangguk, tetapi egonya terlalu besar untuk itu. "Bukan urusanmu."

"Riku, saya mengajakmu kemari bukannya tanpa alasan."

Itu membuat Riku keheranan, namun Aoi-sensei hanya membimbingnya menuju tempat yang cukup familiar. Riku mengenali suara lantai yang diinjaknya.

Ini gudang tempat Ichiyo bekerja.

"Ichiyo!" Riku seketika menjerit. "Keluar, anak tolol!"

"Riku, hentikan itu."

Bukan Ichiyo yang menjawab, namun kata-kata Aoi-sensei yang didengarnya. "Riku, hentikan."

"Dimana dia?" Riku berjuang menahan diri untuk tidak menghajar wali kelasnya ini seperti dia menghajar Amakami tempo hari.

"Kami baru mendapat berita ini kemarin." Aoi-sensei menghela napas. "Ichiyo bunuh diri, Riku. Dia terjun ke laut tak lama setelah dia dikeluarkan."

* * *

 _Riku tersayang,_

 _Aku senang sekali kau memakai istilah itu. Sudah lama tidak ada yang menyayangiku, jadi maafkanlah aku kalau aku terdengar seperti anak manja._

 _Jika kau menerima surat ini, entah dari Sensei atau Sora, itu berarti aku sudah tidak lagi di dunia ini. Ini pilihanku sendiri, Riku, jadi jangan kau salahkan siapapun. Sampaikan maafku pada kedua orangtuaku, ya?_

 _Kudengar kau mengalami kebutaan setelah kecelakaan mobil. Betapa inginnya aku menyumbangkan mataku untukmu! Tetapi kau tahu sendiri itu tidak mungkin, ya kan? Mataku terlalu lemah untuk masuk kriteria donasi._

 _Jadi aku melakukan apa yang aku bisa. Bersama surat ini, ada pelubang sepatu. Aku juga memakainya untuk menulis surat ini untukmu. Kuharap kau bisa membacanya. Dengan begini, kau takkan ketinggalan pelajaran di kelas. Kalau saja kita sekamar, aku pasti akan membacakan soal-soalmu sampai kau mau mengerjakannya._

 _Riku, ingin minta maaf lagi. Aku pernah bertanya soal perasaanmu, dan kurasa aku tidak adil. Setelah dikeluarkan, pikiranku jadi lebih jernih. Mungkin perasaanku pada Sora hanya sedangkal air kolam. Aku minta maaf, Riku, karena menyakitimu._

 _Kuharap setelah kau menerima ini, semua akan menjadi lebih baik. Kalau boleh jujur, aku tidak suka setiap kali kau semena-mena hanya karena ayahmu berkuasa. Kau punya pengaruh sendiri, Riku, dan itulah yang kukagumi sejak kita masih kecil._

 _Semoga kau terus baik-baik saja, Riku._

 _Ichiyo_

* * *

 **FIN.**

* * *

A/N: Ya jadi begini ternyata keluarnya :") Hope you enjoyed your read!


End file.
